Joined at the Wrist
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A sponsored 'be-attached-to-someone-else-in-the-glee-club-with-a-length-of-elastic-tied-to-your-wrists'  brings Puck and Rachel closer together. Humor/Friendship/Romance. 2/3 shot. Please Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

Joined at the Wrist

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee

AN: It's mine and Ruby's birthday today, and this is our birthday present to you! Hope you like it.

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Okay guys, fundraising ideas please", Mr Schuester rapped the whiteboard with the pen to catch everyone's attention.  
I was not particularly happy that we were using precious rehearsal time to think of fundraising ideas. However, we did need a set of stools for what is admittedly a brilliant dance routine. And Principal Figgins would likely not appreciate such brilliance.

"We could do another bake sale", Artie suggested.  
Mr Schue nodded and wrote it quickly on the board, his pen squeaking annoyingly.  
"We should put on a show and charge people to come and watch it", I suggested brightly.

Everyone groaned in obvious appreciation of my fantastic idea.  
"Berry that sucks", Noah stated harshly.  
I shot him one of my best withering looks but his smirk didn't falter.

Mr Schue, always trying to make everyone just get along, quickly intervened.

"Any other ideas? Come on guys, the routine won't be quite the same without stools! For one the sitting down part will be extremely difficult..."  
He was met with silence.  
He sighed.

"Okay... Well go round the group and everyone must give one idea... Or well be here forever!"  
More groans.  
"Brittany?"  
"We could sell our sperm".  
"Right... Let's move on... Santana?"  
It was clear what was on her mind, though it is difficult to imagine a time when that cheerio is not thinking about sex.  
"We could be handcuffed together, and get sponsored if we survive 24 hours handcuffed to someone."  
"That's a great idea Santana!"

He better be joking.  
He was not.  
"Think of it as a team building exercise... Yes! Though not handcuffs because there's going to the bathroom..."  
He was talking to himself now, and others were muttering amongst themselves.  
"How will that even work Mr Schue? Mercedes asked, "Not all of us are in the same lessons".  
Mr Schue sat on the desk next to the whiteboard thoughtfully.  
"I'm sure some of you are in the same lessons... I'll work something out. And besides, it'll be a great opportunity to get to know someone in glee that you don't know that well!"  
His enthusiasm about that point was a little scary.

I had a horrible thought.  
If he paired me up with Noah Puckerman he would almost definitely lose the best female soprano in glee club, because that would be the worst 24 hours of my life.

* * *

I was the first to arrive in the choir room, to find Mr Schue sitting  
there, holding a covered list and wearing the smuggest smile I had ever seen.  
"Hi Rachel! Are you excited to find out who you're partner is going to be?"  
I raised my eyebrows.

"Not really. No one likes me."  
He just grinned.

"That's not true! And besides, this will be your chance to find a new best friend!"  
Oh dear god. This man has so much enthusiasm it was unnatural.

I was glad that the others looked just as wary as they entered.

I was evidently not the only one who felt that this could potentially do the very opposite of what Mr Schue was hoping for.  
"Okay, New Directions! I have here the long awaited list of partners for our sponsored 'being tied to someone for a day'"  
Kurt interrupted. "How many hours is that?"  
"Well, I was thinking I would leave that up to you guys..."  
I joined in the sigh of relief.  
"Aha-but- I will say a minimum of 14 hours".  
"Minimum?"  
He grinned.

"It has to be a challenge! Otherwise no one will want to sponsor you!"

"Please tell us who we are going to be attached to! The tension is killing me!" Kurt whined.  
Schue laughed.  
"Okay. I'm not going to beat about the bush... Santana and Artie, Brittany and Finn, Tina and matt, Quinn and Kurt, Mercedes and Mike and finally Puck and Rachel".  
I was not surprised. Noah gave a dramatic groan.  
"This should be fun", Mr Schuester continued.

I glared at him.

* * *

The next week arrived much too soon, I had not yet prepared my list of witty and degrading comebacks for Noah's inevitable put downs.

I sat in the choir room as far away from Noah as possible.

I think everyone else had been attempting to at least to talk to their partner.

I had no such desire to acquaint myself with the rude Neanderthal that is Noah Puckerman.

I was planning to communicate as little as possible with him and basically just pretend that they weren't attached at the wrist by a 2 metre piece of stretchy elastic.

We had come in extra early and Noah kept yawning theatrically, one of the many things I found incredibly annoying about him.  
"Right then everyone, if you would help each other become attached to their partners".  
I sat still, the longer I could stretch this out, the shorter time I would have to be joined at the wrist to my least favourite member of the glee club.  
"Mornin' berry! Nice skirt".  
Urgh.  
"Good morning Noah. Hey! What are you doing?"  
He had clasped my wrist in his warm hands. His hands were actually surprisingly soft and gentle.  
But that was beside the point. He was manhandling me!

"We have to be attached at the wrist". He said slowly, as though I didn't understand that. "for at least until 9pm tonight."  
"It will be until exactly 9pm tonight and not a moment afterwards", I replied haughtily, "I must have at least 8 hours sleep to keep my vocal cords in perfect condition".  
He smirked. "Whatever Berry. You need to tie it onto my wrist now. You may have to stand a little closer..."  
I huffed. It wasn't like he smelled, in fact his cinnamon and mint scent was rather intriguing.

I could feel his hazel eyes boring into me as I leant over his wrist, and he was so warm. It wasn't just his hands; his whole body just radiated heat.  
"I'm not going to bite". He muttered. "I'm not that kind of hungry".  
I did not dignify this with an answer.  
"We have the same lessons today", he continued, "and Schue has cornered off one of the staff bathrooms for the glee club to use."  
He looked at me carefully. "You're awful quiet. It's weird."

I still said nothing, sitting straight in my seat, not so much as looking in his direction which was difficult, seeing as he was edging ever closer and one of his warm hands was creeping up my thigh from my knee.  
"Shall we go get some breakfast...? It's a couple of hours before school starts and I'm starving."  
I was sure he had just said he wasn't hungry.  
"Did you just ask me if I wanted to go and get breakfast?"  
"Yeah... What?"  
"But you're a jerk".  
He did look a bit offended and I felt bad, but it was true.  
Well, okay I hadn't really spoken to him since he'd kinda gone a bit quiet after the whole baby saga. And when I say gone a but quiet, it's not like I watch him to see if he is talking and stuff, but I hadn't walked down the corridor and been bombarded from all angles with tall tales of his 'achievements' for a while now.

He scoffed. "Whatever Berry".  
"You can call me Rachel, you know, Rachel is my name".  
"Yeah... But I don't wanna call you Rachel".  
"I don't want you to call me Berry", I returned.  
We were the only ones in the choir room now.  
He smirked.

"Okay babe".  
I seethed quietly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he knew exactly how to annoy me.

"Let's get some breakfast, or I'll waste away and you'll have to drag my body around all day… And I am _stacked_".  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"I have had breakfast. A healthy balanced breakfast of high fibre cereal".  
He laughed. "That doesn't count as food".  
I sighed. "Let's go then otherwise well be late for biology".  
He grinned. "I'll get you back in time fir biology, if you let me choose where we eat breakfast".  
"Where you eat breakfast", I corrected him, "and this is not some day of compromises".  
"Every relationship is based on meeting in the middle", he remarked, that smirk permanently etched on his face.  
"This is not a relationship!", I exploded, "we are attached by elastic! Were not even friends!"  
"Whatever babe".

I huffed and marched out of the choir room, Noah jogging a few steps to keep up.  
"You know, when you flounce like that, your skirt kinda swishes, and I can see your panties".  
"Noah! You are impossible!"  
"What! They're nice! All covered in musical notes! I was only gunna ask where you got them from cos it's my sister's birthday soon... Hey! Maybe we can go to the underwear shop after school?"  
I glowered at him.  
"I am not about to give you some underwear trying on show", I hissed.  
He laughed.  
"And besides", I continued, noticing how he slowed his strides so that I didn't have to power walk quite so fast, "after school I am going to practise for glee. I don't know if you realised, but Mr Schuester has not set us an assignment, and therefore it is especially important for me to put in my own time to maintain my ever increasing range of vocal ability".  
"Hang on... Can you go back to the especially bit? I kinda zoned out..."  
"Ugh. Noah!"  
That boy is so irritating.

* * *

"This is it".  
"Noah! Please tell me you're kidding! I can just tell from out here that if I so much as step inside that cafe my pores will be instantly blocked by the layers of grease that covers absolutely everything! I cannot have blocked pores! You have no idea the time I spend making sure they stay unblocked! This will be ruining all of my hard work in seconds!"  
"Babe, seriously, chill! And just don't rub your face on any of the surfaces and you'll be fine!"  
I pursed my lips.  
He pushed the door open and gestured for me to walk in past him, lifting his hand over his head so that the elastic didn't get tangled up.  
"Thank you", I said curtly.

I chose the table furthest away from the kitchen, hoping this would minimise the risk of grease.  
Noah pushed the menu across the table towards me.  
"I told you I don't want anything".  
"I'm paying", he tempted, pushing it against my elbows.  
"Thank you, but I will respectfully decline that offer and will settle for some peppermint tea".  
"I don't even know if they serve that", he laughed.  
"Can I take your order?"  
"Thank you ma'am, do you have peppermint tea- you do?-okay great, two peppermint teas and a full English breakfast with extra hash browns please".  
"Anything else sir?"  
Sir? But then he was genuinely polite and his manner was easily likeable- if he wasn't so damn annoying.  
"That's everything thank you".

"Two peppermint teas?" I questioned, when I had got over the shock that he hadn't checked out a waitress leaning over the table to my right. Even I had had to look- there was no way they were real!  
"Yeah... Well, I've never tried it, and you had one the other day and it smelled really good on your breath".  
Okay. That was the weirdest thing he had ever said to me. Ever.  
The waitress returned quickly with his breakfast. I have to admit, it smelt almost as surprisingly attractive as Noah.  
"Hash brown?" he questioned, his mouth already full of food.  
I winced. Disgusting boy.  
"I asked for extra because they are proper good. Swear."

My stomach grumbled. Just one hash brown wouldn't hurt- and would keep him quiet.  
It was melt in the mouth delicious. I couldn't stop myself from 'hmmming' in appreciation.  
"Good huh?"  
I nodded reluctantly.  
"You can have another one", he offered, "there are four- it's two each".  
"Are you sure?"  
"I insist", he grinned, and prodded his fork towards me loaded with  
hash brown.  
"Thanks".  
"S'alright".  
"They're good aren't they? I can make em- but they never taste quite  
the same".  
"You can cook?"  
"No".  
He was lying.  
Apparently cooking wasn't one of his 'badass' qualities he liked to boast of.  
I didn't have to wait long for him to finish the plateful.

* * *

"I need to take a leak". He announced, as he had settled the bill and we were walking back to school.  
I just nodded.  
I kinda did too actually; peppermint tea does have a tendency to flow straight through the system.  
"Which staff bathroom is it?"  
"This one".  
Oh. I hadn't noticed we were there already. I may have been admiring his arms. But don't tell him or his head will not fit through the door.  
"Ladies first".  
"Don't stand so close to the door!"  
He wiggled his wrist at me.  
"If I stand much further away you're not going to be able to move your arms".  
He was right. It would make it quite difficult. I sighed.  
"Okay. I'll be quick."  
"No rush babe".

I could've sworn he'd done something to change his smirk. It was significantly less annoying. Almost cute.  
Okay a full bladder was definitely messing with my brainwaves.  
"Noah?"  
"Yup?"  
"Can I have a bit more slack?"  
He didn't even snigger. Maybe he was tired. Maybe that made him more amiable.  
"'Kay? Turn around then. I need to..."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Right. Biology?"

I had almost forgotten. This just wouldn't do. The reflection of his perfectly toned back and butt had actually distracted me.  
I had to sternly remind myself that I was not some shallow cheerio looking for temporary thrills.  
Biology. Right.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Joined at the Wrist

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter! Your reviews most definitely kick start my imagination :)

And thanks for the birthday wishes!

Anyways, on with chapter 2!

Bree

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Biology turned out to be a practical lesson. And we had to be dissecting frogs.  
Noah picked it up and kind of made it jump across the desk.  
"That is gross Noah", I told him, blanching.  
He ribbited.

"You wanna be in charge of the scalpel or the scissors?" he asked, examining the practical sheet.  
I pulled on a pair of gloves.  
"You have to be very delicate", I warned him.  
"I can be delicate".  
I watched him make the first incision, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
"See!" he exclaimed, triumphant. "I can do anything... Or anyone".  
"Noah! How can you possibly link dissecting frogs to sex!"  
"I can link anything to sex", he said proudly.  
I groaned.

"So hot lips, what would you normally do on a Friday night?"  
"Hot lips?"  
He shrugged. "I got bored of babe".  
I frowned. "I would, of course, be completely up to date on all homework and school projects, and would, therefore read ahead or practise singing or dancing or both."  
"My frog's bigger than yours".  
I wondered whether he had actually listened to anything I had said.  
"Fuck. Ber-hot lips... I need to go to the sink, I cut my finger!"  
I sighed, setting down my scalpel carefully.  
So much for being delicate. Though his entrails were laid out very neatly on the desk (okay not _his_- but the ones he had cut out of his frog, whose name was Boris, apparently).

I was quietly impressed.

"Yo Chang!"  
"Puck, Rach".  
"Good morning Mike and Mercedes".  
"Have you seen Finn and Brittany?"  
"No", Noah and I replied in unison.  
Mike and Mercedes shared a look.  
"We won't spoil it for you", Mercedes decided, with a half smile.  
I raised an eyebrow at Noah, who shrugged.

* * *

After Biology, we saw them, and Noah practically knocked me over he was laughing so much.

I'm not quite sure how they have managed it, but Finn was completely cocooned in elastic.

Brittany gave me a big smile and a wave, seemingly oblivious.

We followed them to the choir room.

(If I seem to now be referring to Noah and I as 'we' this is merely to make it less confusing…)

"How about sexy legs?"

"What about sexy legs?"

" For a nickname"

"Why do I have to have a nickname? What is wrong with my real name?"

"Nothin'".

He pouted. A pout similar to mine actually. I better watch out or I would start smirking like him. And it had only been 3 or 4 hours.

"Well…" I prompted.

"So sexy legs, why do ya think Schue-man has called a glee club meeting?"

"So that we can all help untangle Finn and Brittany?"

He laughed loudly.

"That was a good joke".

He sounded surprised.

Well okay, but it wasn't that funny.

"I do actually have a relatively sophisticated sense of humour", I informed him. And I'm not quite sure where the urge to open up (if only a little) to the guy I have avoided as much as possible, came from, but it came from somewhere.

"No one usually gives me the time of day in order to discover it".

His response surprised me.

"Diddums".

"Excuse me?"

"Well, look sexy legs, you can't complain about people never givin' you the time of day when you are at best the second to worst people for tryin' to act as though I don't even exist".

"Oh".

What could I say to that? I thought he was going for the whole 'moody loner' image. I had no idea it bothered him so much. And besides, Mike, Matt and Finn were all his friends.

He opened the door silently.

I'd never really allowed myself the opportunity to get to know Noah. I had always been so hung up on Finn.

I never even realised that those feelings for Finn had passed.

I mean, I still love him, but as a friend.

And I had thought long and hard as to the reasons for this, but I had to admit to myself that it was because it just wasn't meant to be.

"Just how did you get like that?" Mr Schuester asked incredulously, as I took my seat next to Noah, glad of his warmth in the cool room.

I never really realised before just how well we got on. Noah and I.

It must be a full moon or something, very strange things were afoot.

There was no doubting that he was incredibly attractive, sitting there next to me, all warm and solid, and his t shirt must be loaded with static electricity or something because every time his arm brushed mine I felt a little fuzzing run up my own arm.

"Right then, glee club", Mr Schue started, after he had finally sorted out Finn and Brittany with considerable help.

They were sitting now, and Finn had his arm around Brittany.

Okay.

That was a strange couple, though I was nothing but happy for Finn, because maybe the problem between us was the fact that we did not have a similar intellect.

"And before I continue, I must stress that you shouldn't practise dances involving spinning and suchlike while joined at the wrist."

Ah. Brittany.

"Okay. So you're probably wondering why I hadn't set you an assignment this week… Well, I thought it would be a good idea if you used the rest of the day while attached to your partner to find out something about them that you didn't know before, and practise a number which you can perform together, in light of your new found friendship."

Okay, friendship may be going a bit far, but we were definitely 'bonding'.

Though, don't get me wrong, he is still incredibly annoying.

Mr Schuester beamed round at us.

"Well, I won't interrupt the excellent team building much longer… Just to say well done so far, I am impressed that none of you have knawed through the elastic already, though I did buy the strongest stuff in the store."

* * *

It was Maths next. I don't remember Noah ever going to Maths.

Not that he really had a choice today; I was not going to miss out on my education just because I was tied to someone who slept through every Maths lesson.

"Noah! Stop pulling on my wrist!"

"Miss Berry, eyes to the front please".

I scowled at him fiercely.

Then a ball of paper hit me square on the forehead.

I ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Baaaabe".

"What happened to sexy legs", I returned icily.

"I prefer babe- suits you".

"If you are trying to be charming, I will not succumb to your charms".

"Is that a challenge?"

"Urgh. Noah. You are infuriating!"

He was quiet through the whole of lunch and the whole of English and didn't tug at my wrist once.

I missed the banter.

Only because I am not used to having someone to talk to all the time and having someone to talk to all the time is a welcome change.

"Okay. Let's go out".

"Huh? A date? Because I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"Woah! Babe. Chill. Seriously."

I glared at him.

His phone rang.

"S'Finn", he mumbled.

"Ha ha, you got stuck with Rachel Berry".

I stopped in my tracks, and the elastic stretched out as Noah took an additional stride ahead.

"Not cool man", I heard him say.

"See", I said, my eyes stinging. "No one even likes me".

He frowned.

"C'mon. Gunna cheer you up. I got 'nother 5 hours til you can forget that I exist again".

There was a slight bitterness in his voice, and his first grab at my hand was harsh, but his grip quickly softened.

"We're not even friends Noah", I said.

He stopped.

"Fucks sake Berry. I've changed. You were the one who didn't think I was a Lima loser, and now I 'm trying not to act like one. Do I have to actually say the words, okay, lets be friends, now- you happy now?"

"Wait. Do you actually want to be my friend or are you just saying that?"

"Stop fucking over analysing everything", he groaned. "Just see what happens, okay?"

I nodded silently.

"I'm sorry".

He looked surprised.

"C'mon. Let's go row a boat".

Huh? That better not be an innuendo because I was just beginning to think I had made a real friend.

(Hmmm… Maybe I should stop questioning Mr Schue's methods?)

* * *

"Ah. You meant actually row a boat."

He gave me a strange look.

"What did you think I meant?"

I looked out across the lake.

"Is it safe?"

He gave a short laugh.

"Nah… there's all sorts of man-eating sharks out there… They send people out in rowing boats as snacks".

I shoved him.

He helped me into the boat and the clambered in beside me, rocking the boat on purpose.

"Are your dads in?"

"Nope. They're away."

"Can we go back to yours later then? To practise, you know, cos…"

"Sure".

And I wasn't even slightly worried by the fact that I would be alone in the house with Noah Puckerman.

He was right. He really had changed. Or I had changed. Or something I couldn't put my finger on had changed.

I felt more than a little bit guilty that I hadn't given him the time of day before.

I lay back in the boat, enjoying the gentle rhythm of his strong rowing (and of course not checking out his arms).

"D'ya wanna go on the rope swing?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"I'm wearing a skirt", I pointed out.

"I'll beat anyone up who dares look up it", he offered.

Well that was sort of sweet. In his own way.

"Okay".

He grinned widely. A grin that was strangely contagious.

He rowed over to the island in the centre of the lake, and deftly jumped out of the boat and I helped him pull it up onto the bank.

I have to admit it was fun.

It was really easy to forget about continually planning ahead when Noah's grinning face was flashing past me as I swung on the fraying (but strong, I had insisted Noah try it out first) length of rope.

I planned ahead because it was easier to cope with the less-than-enjoyable present if there was something to look forward to in the future.

But right then it didn't seem necessary as the present was extremely enjoyable, and I never thought I would be saying that because of Noah Puckerman.

He caught me easily as I slid down the rope.

I just stood for a moment recovering, and enjoying the look of new found respect on my new friend's face.

A small child approached the rope swing.

"Hey kid, d'ya wanna lift?"

Aww. He was so adorable.

Oh good grief.

Now I was describing Noah as adorable.

_Noah Puckerman.  
_

"So where am I taking you for dinner?" He asked, coming up beside me and slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"You're still not getting in my pants", I muttered, but only half-heartedly.

"Well, there's this vegetable place… cos you, like, don't eat animals or whatever, and stuff".

I beamed at him.

"That sounds great. And we can discuss which song we are going to perform together, I think it should be… well, I think we should both agree on something".

I clambered into his truck.

"Will we have time to practise s'evenin'?"

"Yes. But if we feel we need more time my dads are away all weekend".

"Cool".

"So do you have any ideas?"

He looked at me as though I'd grown two heads and then quickly recovered.

"Erm… Kinda".

"Go on…"

"I can't say. You'll laugh at me".

"Why would I laugh at you?"

He concentrated on driving for a couple of minutes, and I wondered if he was ignoring me.

"You know babe, when you relax and whatever, you're cool."

"Thank you".

"Okay. So. I went to see this movie with the women, and I kinda think we should sing the song what was in it. I mean- if you wanna".

"Do you know the name of the song?"

"Nope. But we can look it up".

"Okay."

"Cool".

"Does this restaurant require me to change?" I asked suddenly.

I was still just wearing what some would call a 'sensible' blouse and my favourite blue pleated skirt.

"You look great", he said, genuinely.

Oh good grief.

I am falling in like with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Joined at the Wrist

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee. I do not own 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol ft Martha Wainwright, though I do recommend checking it out. I do not own 'Dear John'. Also, the 'Derek Zoolander' face (from the movie, Zoolander) is not mine.

AN: Third part of this random little fic. Thank you for everyone for reviewing.

Bree.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We both needed to use the bathroom before finding somewhere to sit.

"There's a slight problem". I started, going in first.

"'S'at?"

"There's no way I am going to be able to… _function _effectively if you stand outside".

"Right…"

"The toilet is right the way over there".

He poked his head round the door to see what I meant.

Then shrugged.

"We are friends now, right?"

"Yes…"

"Go on then, you go first".

He really is lovely.

"Hey! You didn't tell me I had mud on my face! Sorry, didn't mean to look round at you. Now what are you doing?"

He was standing right next to me, his whole side against mine.

"Washing my hands".

"Yes. Okay. Right."

What was wrong with me?

* * *

I was glad to sit down at a table, as my legs were uncharacteristically shaky.

"Is there something on my face?"

Great. Now I was staring at him.

Well, it's not totally my fault, he has incredible bone structure and amazing eyes and….

"Babe?"

"Yuh?"

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter repeated.

"Water will be fine, thank you".

His warm hand found mine on the table.

"Are you okay?"

A lot better now. Argh. Argh!

Some hormonal teenager had overtaken my body! I was Rachel Berry! I had conditioned myself to exist in a world free of distraction. I had not planned to find the perfect man (whom I would marry and have children- a boy and a girl- with after 2 successful Broadway shows) for another 3 or 4 years!

"I recommend the roasted vegetables and couscous", Noah was saying.

I realised I hadn't spoken in a while.

"This song, what's it like?"

"Well, I'd kinda play the guitar, and then we sing, it's quite a slow song, but it's nice."

I nodded.

We spent the rest of the meal arguing about which children's TV show was the best.

And then we had a thumb war.

It was as though we had been best friends for life.

* * *

"Are you cold?"

He could see I was cold dammit, I was blue and shivering!

"Will you let me warm you up?"

I just nodded.

"Woah. You didn't even go off on one about not wanting me in your music-note panties!"

"What exactly does 'warming me up' entail?" I inquired, looking into those captivating hazel eyes of his.  
"Big hug", he grinned.  
All hugs should be like that.

* * *

"You went to see Dear John?" I asked, almost managing to hide my smile of amusement as he handed me the sheet music he had printed off.  
"I was dragged", he pouted, making himself comfortable on my bed with his guitar. "Ma threatened me with watching Disney movies with my sister if I didn't go with them".

I smirked, and then quickly tried to change it into a straight face, ending up with something which can only be described as a 'Derek Zoolander'.  
"It's a brilliant song for us to sing together- shift over a bit".  
He just nodded, testing out a few of the chord progressions. I didn't realise just how much of the bed he was taking up. I had to practically sit on his leg to join him on the bed.

This was not a bad thing though, as I was still a little chilly and he was still very warm and the smell of roasted vegetables had combined with his positively edible scent of cinnamon and mint.  
I wondered what he would do if I took a bite of his arm.  
"Ready?"  
Concentrate Rachel. Concentrate.  
"Yup".

(_**Both-**_to understand the harmonies, check out the song- I especially recommend the version with Cheryl Cole)

_**I find the map and draw a straight line**_  
_**Over rivers, farms, and state lines**_  
_**The distance from 'A' to where you'd be**_  
_**It's only finger-lengths that I see**_  
_**I touch the place where I'd find your face**_  
_**My fingers in creases of distant dark places**_

_**I hang my coat up in the first bar**_  
_**There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**_  
_**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**_

_**Their words mostly noises**_  
_**Ghosts with just voices**_  
_**Your words in my memory**_  
_**Are like music to me**_

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_  
_**I lay down on the cold ground**_  
_**I, I pray that something picks me up**_  
_**And sets me down in your warm arms**_

_**After I have travelled so far**_  
_**We'd set the fire to the third bar**_  
_**We'd share each other like an island**_  
_**Until exhausted, close our eyelids**_  
_**And dreaming, pick up from**_  
_**The last place we left off**_  
_**Your soft skin is weeping**_  
_**A joy you can't keep in**_

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_  
_**I lay down on the cold ground**_  
_**And I, I pray that something picks me up**_  
_**and sets me down in your warm arms**_

His deep voice lingered in my ears.  
"That was... That was beautiful Noah".  
He grinned at me.  
"You were like, I dunno, sounded different."  
"In a good way? Or a bad way?"  
"Good. Definitely good."  
"Hmmm".  
So.

"I need to take a shower", I announced.

"Okay…"

I thought quickly.

"Okay. We have to go outside- then I will climb in through the window which is just behind the shower, and you can stand outside".

He thought this through.

"Okay".

"Right".

He looked at me expectantly.

I was not sure whether to feel disappointed that he didn't offer some dirty remark about wanting to shower with me or shocked at myself for wishing that he had.

"Babe, do you have some, like, I dunno, magazine about like, interior design and shit?"

Was he trying to tell me he was gay?

I grabbed a few from the coffee table and led him round the house to the bathroom window.

"Are you sure you can get in through that?" He asked dubiously.

I flashed him my 'oh please' look.

"I'll have you know, I am very flexible", I said haughtily.

He nodded slowly, and started reading the first magazine with manic intensity.

Maybe he was gay.

Maybe he wanted to talk to me about it because I have two gay dads.

Maybe that was why he was being so nice.

"'Kay. I'll give you a leg up".

I stretched out a bit first (I definitely didn't want to be pulling a muscle- that would be disastrous) and I quite literally had to prise Noah's attention away from an article about flower arranging when I had finished.

"Ready?"

"3-2-1…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yup. This sort of exercise is well within my body's capabilities".

"Ah. Okay."

* * *

At the end of the shower I was very much hoping that Noah was in fact bisexual, because the image of him all steamy and naked which my betraying mind had conjured up in the confines of the shower, left me with the overbearing desire to see if my imagination did him any justice.

I stepped out of the shower in a kind of daze.

And there was Noah sitting on the toilet. (Well, not actually on the toilet- he was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed).

"Noah! I'm naked!"

"Yes. Yes you are… naked".

"Can you at least pass me my towel? And what the hell are you doing in here!"

"I wanted to see if you were alright! You were being aaaaaggges, and on that ER programme the other day, someone got knocked out in the shower and drowned".

Aw. So sweet.

And then I remembered I was still standing there naked.

"Towel. Thank you".

I gulped as he turned round again.

"Noah? I have to know, are you, erm… excited because of me being naked or because of those photographs for the kitchen design competition?"

"What? I'm straight! You! All _naked_ and _wet_ and the water trickling down between your breasts".

The towel slipped off my shoulder and his eyes flew to the exposed skin.

There was a long silence.

"S'nine o'clock babe."

His voice was very low and gravelly. Very, very sexy. Shuttup brain.  
"Really? Already?"  
Already? Damn.

Neither of us moved.

"Your clock's fast", I decided.

"Yeah? What time is it really?"

He took a step closer now, and it felt like my heart was about to jump right out of my mouth (and I am well aware that that is not possible).

"Uh... well... It must only be around 5pm... I would have thought..."

"5pm?"

I nodded.

"4 hours..." He said slowly and I really wanted him to kiss me.

I know. I really wanted Noah Puckerman to kiss me.

Stranger things have happened.

Honestly they have.

"What to do in 4 hours", he murmured.

"Well..."

There was about a foot between us now, and he still smelled amazing, and his hazel eyes had darkened and his tented crotch and just him made such an enticing combination that I had difficulty breathing for the first time since I had begun vocal training.

If he didn't do something quickly I was going to lick his face.

"But I wanna do this properly yeah, cos... I wanna do it all properly".

I nodded. I didn't think I would be able to speak coherently.

"So we should probably, like, plan a date or something first..."

"Nah..."

He looked surprised.

"No? As in, you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"I really do want to be your girlfriend Noah. Really really."

"So..."

"I mean, can this afternoon count as a first date?"

"Making it okay to, I dunno, kiss you?" He gulped and added, his voice slipping even deeper, "With tongues?"

"Oh definitely", I said, and when his eyes flicked to my lips this little moan sounded and I think it came from me.

His hands moved slowly to rest on my hips.

Heat seeped through the towel and warmed my whole body.

Our lips crashed together.

Good grief I had forgotten how good a kisser he was.

I couldn't move my hands because I was clutching at the towel, so I made up for this by being particularly enthusiastic with my response to his tongue sliding gently along my bottom lip as our lips moulded perfectly together.

He tasted even better than he smelt.

Absolutely divine.

And we just stood there in the bathroom, the shower door steaming up so much you could barely see through it, making out.

And it was great.

He didn't even try to touch my breasts.

* * *

Later we had to take a quick break for me to answer the phone.

It was Mercedes, informing everyone that the only way to break the elastic was by melting it with a blowtorch (she also gave me a long list of things that didn't work but Noah was nuzzling his face in my neck and I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying).

I had completely forgotten that I was joined at the wrist to Noah.

But being joined at the lips did somewhat overshadow the need to remedy this.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
